What Remains
by DarylDixonReedus
Summary: Based after the ending of Episode 5, Clementine finds two people, one old friend, one new friend, and a whole new group. But Clementine and his old friend think they may not be able to trust the people in the group. Clementine tries to search for Omid And Christa, and tries to struggle with Lee's Death. Rated M for Language, and Horror Violence, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**What Remains**

**A/N: This story is in many point of views, but it will be Clementine's POV for a whole chapter or 2, haven't decided. This is based right after the ending of Episode 5.**

**My Choices:**

**Episode 1: Carley Saved.**

**Episode 2: Larry Killed, St. John Brothers Killed**

**Episode 3: Left Lilly to Die, Killed Duck before he turns.**

**Episode 4: Killed Ben.**

**Episode 5: Amputated arm, Killed Stranger, Kenny Sacrifies Himself for Christa**

**It doesn't really matter but the choices will be mentioned later in the story.**

**Clem's POV**

And then, I rested my hands, holding the gun in my hand, wiping my tears. "Why..Lee? Why did you get bit? Why?" I ran to the door, twisting the handle softly, but find myself leaning towards the door, then opens the door, walking out.

**Now later when we see the After-Credits scene**

I'm out of Savannah, that's good. I hope I can find Omid And Christa as Lee told me too. I shed a tear, I don't wanna think about him. I cry again, and sit on a oak log, I lean over to pick up a pebble, and just stare at it. I then face up, staring at two shadows. I get up, quickly, wondering if that is Omid and Christa, I quickly pull up my sweatshirt and run as quick as I can. I hear a voice in my head. _Find Omid And Christa, they're out of town, by the train._ This wasn't near the train. I keep running anyways. "Hello? Hello!" I yell. "Shit, what the hell was that?" One man says. "Dunno, keep your eyes peeled." The other man said, his voice sounding familiar. "Shit, man, I'm tired of this bullshit, I hate that we had to be walking 10,000 miles just to pick up a few gallons of gasoline, with the new guy! Oh sorry, dude." The man says. "Hello!?" I say. "Shit, hands up!" The first man says. "Wha-what…GUN DOWN, you stupid shit, it's a little girl." The second man says. "Ken-Kenny?" I say. "Clementine? Oh my god, what the hell?" He picks me up. I'm so glad to see Kenny. "Where's Lee?" Kenny asks. "He…he…he." Kenny hugs me tight, "Aww, I'm so sorry, he was a good man." I cry again. "Damn it, you know her?" The man says. "Yeah, she's apart of my old group." Kenny says. "Why did you get split up from Lee, it was only him, nobody else?" I ask Kenny, with a curious shrug. "I…..I….it was my fault, I dropped the walki-talki down a building…Christa tried to get it, but I saved her, they all thought I was dead. One of the walkers bit me on the hand, but as you see, I cut it off. That's when I got separated. There was another man in there alive, just shaking in the corner, it was crazy. I tried to help him but he got eaten alive, guts ripped out, just….God. I wonder if Omid And Christa are alive…" I just had noticed that he had cut his hand off, just like Lee did. "Lee cut his hand off too." I say, shocked. "Yeah, it was very crazy, I was there when it happened." I hold my hand over my mouth. "That is not good at all." Kenny laughs. "No, not at all, come on Clementine, come meet our new group." The first man talks to me. "Hey…I'm Josh, your Clomentine?" Kenny answers quickly. "Clementine, dumbass." I look at Kenny, "Swear." Kenny apologizes, and Josh and him and I walk into this guarded camp. "Hey guys, we're back! With someone new as well! A little girl!" Josh yells. "A little girl, why the fuck…?" One man says. "Stay with me, Clementine, I don't trust these people that much yet, but…they seem pretty cool, but still keep your eyes open. "I don't like it here, it smells." I say, sniffing. "Don't worry, we got a whole tent to ourselves, it smells much better, there's workers here." Kenny smiles.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but it's the first chapter, wanting to see what you guys think about it? Please Review & Rate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The World is Changing**

**Josh's POV**

I have been working my ass off for about 2 days now looking for food and I can't find shit. Nobody appreciates me….man. They're all fond of that little girl. I'm surprised she's made it this far. "C'mon Josh, we've got work to do." Kenny says.

We reach to a farm field, I walk up the steps, looking at the name of the Farmhouse. The Greene? "Oh…Hershel Greene?" Kenny asks. "What? You know this place?" Kenny nods, looking sad. "I first met Lee and Clementine here, Hershel kicked us out…we..I…killed his son." I look at him in awe, "Like physically?" He frowns, "I let him die…" He shakes his head, then goes inside searching for things. "So….Lee…tell me about him." Kenny looks back at me. "Well…the man was great when we first met always sticking up for me….a great friend. He sided with me when I had to kill a man who was DEAD already, it probably wasn't the best choice in the world…but it had to be done."

"That's some crazy shit. I'm sorry." I say. "Thanks, Josh, means a lot." Kenny says back to me. "FUUUUUUUUUU-!" Yells someone from outside. "What the hell was that?" Kenny asks. "I don't know, come on!" We run outside guns in ready, pointing at…Oh no. That's Jack. "Shit…is that Jack?" Jack is being eaten by about 5 zombies. "JOSH….HELP ME! KENNY!" I grab out my Glock 17, aiming carefully to Jack's brain, and shoot. "Alright…time to deal with these assholes." Blam, blam, blam, blam, and blam. "Let me kill at least one. Don't waste all your ammo." I nod my head, kneeling down at Jack's bitten corpse. "What was that first shot?" Kenny asks. "I shot him in the head…first, then killed the walkers." Kenny looks down at Jack. "Damn…I'm sorry for your loss…" I look back at him, "Shit…he's been my friend since 3rd grade. Fucking…argh." Kenny puts his hand on my shoulder, "Got any family...sorry for bringing this up." I say it's fine and tell him about my girlfriend. "My girlfriend…Chloe…don't know if she's alive or not…don't think she is, she's the closest I have….or I had to family."

"I lost my wife and son." Kenny says, shedding a tear. "Damn I'm so sorry man." I pat his back. "Clementine needs someone to care of her…do you think you could take care of her?" Kenny asks me. I say yes. "I need to get to know her first…heh." Kenny nods and smiles. We head back to the camp

"Clementine…is it?" I say, kneeling down. "That's a nice hat you got there, mind if I wash it off…it's got…umm…." She takes off her hat, handing it to me, and grab a dishrag from the kitchen inside my tent.

"Um…what's that on your leg?" I look at her, setting the hat down, reaching down pulling up my sleeve of my leg. "Oh NO! FUCK!" It's a bite.


End file.
